


Loose Lips

by monstersanonymous



Series: Loose [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron not being an asshole, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Katelyn, Bisexual Kevin Day, Canon Compliant, Deaf Character, Deaf awareness, F/M, Kevin Day Centric, Kevin Day happy ending, M/M, Neil and Kevin are like best friends suck my dick, POV Kevin Day, also Gamer! Katelyn, and much discussion of sexuality, andrew too, because I said so, has sexual jokes, internal biphobia, yes you have to read the one before I'm sorry (no I'm not)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstersanonymous/pseuds/monstersanonymous
Summary: Kevin blames Neil for the fact that he's having a bi-crisis. In his defense, Neil was the catalyst. But maybe this is a long time coming.*****“Sexuality crisis.”“Oh? The glorious Kevin Day?”“There is,” Kevin shifts in his chair. “A. . .boy.”*****This is a mesh of my giving Kevin what he deserves, me taking my liberties to explain bisexuality, and my need to write a texting fic. Enjoy, or don't, I don't have any control over that.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Original Character(s), Kevin Day/Original Male Character(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Loose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006863
Comments: 12
Kudos: 172





	Loose Lips

**Author's Note:**

> credit towards @starryxdjh who unknowingly pushed my over the edge of my internal argument over wether or not I should write this.

It started, unfortunately, with Neil. Neil and his incurable penchant for being a brat. Also, a brief moment when Andrew held a knife to his throat to force him to help Neil study ASL during their designated Exy watching hours. He blames Neil wholeheartedly for this predicament. 

Kevin had gotten hit on before. He assumes it's only natural, given who he is and the fact that he isn’t entirely awful looking. He’s had numbers written on coffee cups and shitty pickup lines tossed his way. He never paid them any attention. None of them knew him, not really.

_I am surprised. You are much more beautiful in person than on the television or photos. I did not think it was possible._

So why was Basim fucking Abshaar so different?

***

Abshaar is, admittedly, an objectively handsome man. He’s six foot seven, muscular, and has soft curls cut in an undercut. He has skin like a latte and deep brown eyes. If you’re into that. 

(Kevin wasn’t. He’s not gay.)

He’s decent at Exy. He tends to rely solely on his sixe and brute strength, which works for many plays, but he’s significantly lacking in footwork. Kevin has seen him play often enough, though, that he knows that if Abshaar spent just a couple nights drilling footwork alone he’d be able to incorporate it completely into his plays. 

Abshaar also has some form of hearing loss. Kevin doesn’t know how much, but it’s enough that the man relies mainly on sign language and body language. He has a suspicion that he knows how to read lips as well, but Abshaar has yet to release any official announcement on that in interviews. Not that Kevin’s been digging through the internet to find them. They’re few and far between. He just stumbles upon them sometimes. Being unable to hear is a plus for concentration, not being distracted by the crowd. Unfortunately, you can hear called plays, but Abshaar’s team uses hand signals and signs anyway so it doesn’t really matter. Kevin doesn’t know what he’ll do about that when he goes pro. He should go pro. He’s good enough.

Basim Abshaar’s number is sitting beneath his socks. It taunts him, like fly in a small room that you can’t quite catch. Kevin sees it everytime he grabs his Exy shoe socks. Whenever he brushes his hand against the crinkled paper, he gets hit with a flashback as strong as a train.

Abshaar had asked him to meet by his team bus before he left. Kevin went, of course, he wasn’t _that_ big of an asshole. He also had Andrew about nine feet behind him just in case. Abshaar had turned warm brown eyes to him (Kevin was still working out how he felt about being shorter than him) and simply pressed a small piece of notebook paper into his hand. He didn’t look at it until long after the Gator’s bus had pulled away. 

A phone number. Georgia zip code. Exactly what he had expected. And yet, he memorized the numbers for all the staring he does, and the edges were worn from brushing the socks in his drawer. Kevin can practically see the paper in his mind. The numbers in light pen, as if written atop a soft surface, sloping off of the blue line of the paper.

Kevin keeps the number in his sock draw and he has no intention of it ever seeing the light of day. He also can’t throw it away. He tries not to think about it too hard.

***

Sometimes he really fucking hates Neil. Neil and his little habit of starting shit. 80% of the time he does it on purpose, but that 20% is just as annoying. The bastard hasn’t quite grasped just how much he influences the Foxes as a whole. He develops a new taste for Mexican popsicles, suddenly they all go out to eat at the local mom and pop once a week. He thinks it’s a coincidence. 

Neil has forgotten to do his laundry. It’s a strangely frequent occurrence. Kevin assumes that growing up he didn’t have a consistent laundry schedule and his lack of clothing and magnetism for trouble in the form of violence probably didn’t help that. Andrew is no help in this case. He would, most like, rather go skydiving than admit that he is the one that keeps putting his own hoodies in convenient places for Neil to find whenever he’s running out of clothes. 

Unfortunately, Neil does not need a shirt right now. No, he needs socks. And Andrew’s socks don’t fit him. Kevin’s barely do, but Neil prefers them to losing feeling in his feet when he goes for runs. This places him on his tiptoes, rummaging in Kevin’s socks drawer. Kevin is staring at his textbook and sending prayers to some higher power that for once in his life, Neil is unobservant and blind. That Kevin will come out of this unscathed. 

He’s not that lucky.

“What’s this?”  
“Paper.”

“Thank you, Kevin.”

“You’re welcome.” 

There is a pause of silence. Neil stares at the piece of paper for a moment before his eyes widen. “This is a Georgia area code.”

“Neil.” Kevin said slowly.

“Is this Abshaar’s number?”

“Neil.”

Neil and he lock eyes before Neil bolts, headed towards their bedroom where Andrew sleeps, peacefully. “Andrew!”  
“Neil!” Kevin shouts, diving forward off to his beanbag to snatch the paper out of his hand. He didn’t make it, but Neil doesn’t immediately call for Andrew again, so he calls it a win. “Invasion of privacy.” he says.

“Your sock drawer, my sock drawer.” Neil replies.

“I hate you.”

“I get that a lot.”

“Die in a hole.”  
“That too.”

Kevin sighs. “I haven’t texted him.”

“I know.”

“Don’t be a dick about it.”’

“I’m not being a dick about it.”

“You’re 100% being a dick about it.”  
Andrew chooses that exact moment to throw open the door and glare at them. He says nothing, but glares, reminding them that this is his designated nap time. He shuts the door harshly, retreating back to his bed. 

“Why haven’t you texted him?” Neil asks, voice a shade quieter than before. 

Kevin raises an eyebrow at him. “Do you text people that hit on you out of the blue?”

Neil stares at him. It looks eerily like one of Andrew’s stares. Kevin momentarily regrets introducing them. 

“I’m not gay.” he tries.

More staring.

“I don’t even know him.”

“I’m not an expert but I think that’s what the number is for.”

Kevin huffs. 

Neil nuffs back.

“Meddling dickwad.”

“Pretentious asshole.”

“ _Pion._ ”

“ _Reine._ ” Neil pauses. “Day.”

“Josten. How long are you keeping this up?”  
Neil smirks. “Until you cave and give me a real answer.”

Kevin doesn’t answer him. 

“If you don’t want this you can at least tell him that.” Kevin doesn’t want to do that. “Okay, well, I’m going to take it then.”

That gets his attention. “You? Why?”  
Neil shrugged. “He’s my friend.” He’s got his shoes shoved onto his feet (fucker doesn’t undo his laces) when he turns around to say something else to him. “I liked him.” 

It doesn’t sound like much to anyone else. But Kevin hears it.

_I think he’d be good for you._

Kevin thinks he’s an overinvolved fucker.

He adds the memorized number to his contacts.

***

It takes him three days to text Abshaar. Even then it was just:

_(12:31 am) This is Kevin Day._

He doesn’t look at this phone when he wakes up the next morning. He waits until the second before evening practice starts.

**(6:45 am) i didn’t expect you to text like an old man**

**(6:45 am) can’t say i’m surprised tho**

Kevin lasts until their break to text him back.

_(9:37 pm) Like an old man?_

**(9:37 pm) perfect punctuation and capitalization**

_(9:37 pm) Oh._

**(9:38 pm) what r u doin rn**

_(9:38 pm) Night practice. We’re on break for another five._

**(9:38 pm) night practice? Intense**

_(9:38 pm) It is important to maintain a constant and coherent schedule of training to maintain the muscles and increase basic muscle memory. Doing repetitive motions over and over again strengthens the bonds between the nerves that command your muscles to go through the movements. For a highly active sport like Exy, practice two to three times a day is beneficial_

**(9:40 pm) i didn’t say intense was a bad thing**

**(9:40 pm) neil said the sport really mattered to you but i didnt grasp just how much**

Kevin didn’t really know what to say to that. 

**(9:41 pm) speaking of the bastard**

Kevin tried to muffle his snort.

**(9:41 pm) he said that you gave away my number. I was under the impression that i’d never be hearing from you**

_(9:41 pm) He did make fun of me for the fact that your number has been sitting in my sock drawer for weeks._

**(9: 42 pm) so what prompted you to reach out**

Kevin lets that one sit for a while. He doesn’t really know himself. There’s only seconds left of the break when he responds.

_(9:43 pm) Gut feeling._

***

**(11:31 am) kevin. Write my history paper for me**

_(11:31 am) Aren’t you in class right now?_

**(11:31 am) irrelevant**

_(11:31 am) Basim. You’re deaf and you have ADHD. Pay attention._

**(11:31 am) low blows, day**

_(11:32 am) Don’t fail your classes, Abshaar._

**(11:33 am) kevinnnnn**

**(11:33 am) keevinnnn**

**(11:33 am) k**

**(11:33 am) e**

**(11:33 am) v**

**(11:33 am) i**

**(11:33 am) n**

**(11:34 am) kwevwin :3**

_(11:34 am) What is it about me that draws menaces into my life?_

**(11:34 am) ur hot bod and fat ass**

**(11:34 am) also ur beautiful glorious brain that knows so so much about the Crusades**

_(11:34 am) I’m not writing your history paper_

**(11:34 am) i’ll pay you**

_(11:34 am) I’m a trust fund baby, Basim. My mother was Kayleigh Day._

**(11:35 am) i’ll blow you?**

_(11:35 am) Pay attention to your class._

Kevin and Basim text every day. Sometimes for hours. Neil is convinced that Kevin is obsessed with a new phone game. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t have Andrew convinced, but Andrew hasn’t asked any questions. Kevin spending more time on his phone means that they get to pretend that they’re not having sex more often in their shared room. It’s an agreement. Andrew doesn’t ask about the phone time (not that he really cares, Kevin thinks) and Kevin leaves the dorm without complaint when asked. 

And then there was the other thing. Basim had made it clear about how he felt about Kevin two months ago. Kevin. . . hasn’t responded. He doesn’t ask Basim to stop the flirting, but he doesn’t flirt back. Well, not intentionally. Basim also hasn’t said anything outright. He gets the feeling that Basim’s waiting on him. For him to make the first move. To either say “I’m good as we were” or “let’s change what we are”. Kevin doesn’t know what he wants.

So, he decides he needs to talk to someone. A third party, you might say, to help him sort some shit out.

***

He’s going to tackle his sexuality first. Bee, the kind soul, has told him that no one can tell him what it feels like to be him. But he figures they can tell him what it’s like to _not_ be him.

Nicky is out of the question. He’s biased, if Kevin even hints at a sexuality crisis he’ll be jumped upon like a lifeboat floating by the Titanic. Nicky _wants_ him to be gay, so Kevin writes him off the list.

Andrew’s off because Andrew simply does not give a fuck. Kevin’s pretty sure that if he asks him what its like to be gay he’ll either a.) Be stabbed or b.) Receive an unhelpful sarcastic comment. No, he’s saving Andrew for a later conversation.

Neil is an absolute no. For one, Kevin doesn’t want him to link all of this to Basim. Andrew may have a history of possiveness, but ever since Neil wormed his way into their makeshift family, he’s far worse. Kevin doesn’t know if he’d get a knife filled shovel talk or if Basim would. He doesn’t even know if he wants to date Basim yet.

Also Mr. “I don’t swing” isn’t exactly a prime source for sexuality and romance advice.

So, Kevin finds himself outside of Katelyn’s dorm, knocking lightly.

Aaron answers, looking characteristically sleep deprived and grumpy.

“We don’t have practice today.” Is the greeting he gets.

“This is a personal call.”

“So you came to my girlfriend’s room?”

“You’re here aren’t you?”

Aaron huffs, a noise too similar to Andrew, and lets him inside. It’s a sports dorm, set up in the same way Kevin is used to in his own dorm. The only difference is the abundance of photos stuck to the walls with sticky tack and the plush purple carpet beneath his feet.

“Shoes off. I’m not cleaning this monster.” Kevin dutifully takes off his shoes.

He settles uncomfortably into a chair that’s made of a bungee type rope as Aaron curls up with an enormous textbook and his laptop.

“What is it like being straight?” Kevin asks.

Aaron looks at him. “Dude, what the fuck.”

Kevin waves his hand as if to say “please, continue.”

“I dunno. Girls pretty. Men not. ‘S not hard.” Aaron squints at him. “Is this a sexuality crisis?”

“Yes.”

“Ohh, fuck.” Aaron runs a hand over his face. “Why didn’t you go to the other one? He’s fucking a man.”

“You want me to discuss my potential interest in men with Andrew Minyard?”

“. . .yeah better not.” Aaron taps away at his laptop for a few seconds. “What about Thea?”

“We broke up ages ago.”

“Not what I mean. Like how you felt with her. Can you compare how you felt with her to what you feel now?”

Kevin stops and thinks. He bounces lightly in his chair. “It’s. . . different. I admire different things, I think. Both her and the. . . man in question are objectively attractive, but in different ways.”

“So you definitely liked Thea.”

“Yes.”

“And you _maybe_ like a dude?”

“That’s the question.”

Aaron sighs. He then throws his head back and bellows: “BABE!”

There is rustling from beyond the bedroom door and from there emerges Katelyn. Kevin’s not sure he’s even seen her in anything other than her uniform or a halloween costume. She’s in an enormous hoodie and thick rimmed glasses. Headphones with giant cat ear speakers are perched atop her head.

“What’s up?”

Aaron points at him. “Sexuality crisis.”

Katelyn’s eyes turn into saucers. “Oh? The glorious Kevin Day?”  
“There is,” Kevin shifts in his bouncing chair. “A. . . _boy._ ”

Katelyn looks like she has to physically restrain herself from squealing. “Can I get a background on that?”

Kevin sighs and reluctantly gives her a rundown of the past two months and his feelings. For all of her excitement, she’s actually a very avid listener that only interrupts when she doesn't understand something or needs more information on a certain topic.

“Well, I’m glad you’re seeking help through people and not the internet.” she says once he’s finished speaking. 

“I figured there were very few websites that were good enough to fully solve a sexuality crisis.” he responds, voice dry.

Katelyn giggles. “Yeah, there’s Am I Gay quizzes on Buzzfeed and porn and thats about it.” She tucked her hair behind her ears. “I can tell you that questioning is 100% normal. It took me a long way to get to where I am, and to even accept that I was confused. I’m very proud of you for seeking help.”

Kevin feels kind of choked up. He nods to show her he’s heard.

“From my point of view, it seems like you are at least kind of interested in this Basim. But I don’t think that should take priority right now. It may be the catalyst here, but he’s not the most important piece. I identify as bisexual, meaning I like multiple genders, but not in the same way as the next.”

“I don’t follow.”

She taps her chin with her fingers. “Okay so, for one, I like, look for more soft and elegant women, but my type of man is, well.” She flutters her hand at Aaron. “ _You_ may like how Thea was commanding and blunt, but maybe you like flirtatious men. Or you could be pansexual and a person is a person. It’s something to think about, but labels aren’t super important.” 

Kevin takes a moment to turn all of this over in his head. “So how do I know if I like a man?”

Katelyn shrugs. “If you’re queer and not demiromantic, meaning you get crushes and feel attraction pretty easily, chances are you’ve already had someone you’ve liked. You might take some time and look back and check for any men you were hyper focused on. People that stand out that you maybe wanted to spend your life with. Best friends that were just a little too close.”

Jean and Jeremy’s faces flicker through his mind. “ _Oh_.” he says.

“Did something click?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, cool. Take a break, go get some rest or whatever. Sleep on it. It’s a lot to think about, especially for one night.” 

Kevin nods. He looks at Aaron. Aaron looks at him like “you really think _I’m_ gonna snitch? Rude.” 

He wanders out of the dorm numbly, accepting a quick and tight hug from Katelyn. 

“I put my number in your phone. Text me if you have any more questions or just need a bi-pal!” she says cheerily.

***

So Kevin is officially bisexual. He talks to Bee about it, she gives him her seal of good decision making and he’s on his merry way. So now he’s onto his second step. Basim Abshaar. Who he still texts everyday, but now he feels an underlying current. A push, or maybe a pull, to do _something._ What, he doesn’t know.

He tolds one pint of double chocolate fudge ripple in his hand and a spoon in the other. Andrew is staring at him with knowing eyes.

“You have ten minutes.” he says.

Kevin hands him the ice cream and tries not to cry when Andrew shoves a spoonful in his mouth. “Basim Abshaar.”

Golden eyes flick over to him. “Mr. Phone.”

“Yeah.”

“He hit on you.”

“Yeah.”

“. . . mafia?”

“Mostly likely not.”

“Hm.” Another spoonful of ice cream goes down. “Mutual romantic interest.”

Kevin pauses. Takes a breath. “Yes.”

“And you picked me for advice?”  
Kevin shrugs. “You know me.” Andrew doesn’t respond. That’s an agreement in Andrew language. “How did you and Neil—” A glare was shot his way. “Start.”

“Sex.”

“Yeah that’s not the path I want to take.”

Andrew cocked his head. “Kissing?”

Kevin looked at him. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“When did you realize you were interested in more than Neil’s body?”

Andrew frose. “No.”

“No?”  
“Ask again.”

Kevin popped a knuckle on his left hand, a nervous habit. “How do I know I’m not just interested in him because he’s interested in me?”  
Bored eyes looked into his. “Plenty of people have been interested in you, your Majesty. What makes this one any different?”

He had a point.

***

**(10:11 pm) what r u doing for spring break**

_(10:11 pm) I’m not sure. I was planning on spending it with my Dad and his girlfriend, but they’re fucking off to Mexcio. A lot of the team is going on a road trip but I’ve no desire to be stabbed. I'll probably stay here and practice Exy._

**(10:11 pm) ew boring. Exy? alone? gross**

**(10:11 pm) come visit me**

**(10:11 pm) i’ll sacrifice my precious break time to practice with you**

**(10:11 pm) maybe you can teach me some new moves**

**(10:14 pm) Kevin?**

_(10:14 pm) Yeah that sounds good. I’ll book a flight and an AirBnB._

**(10:14 pm) dont bother you can stay at mine**

_(10:14 pm) Oh, cool._

Kevin puts his phone down and looks out at the Exy court. “Fuck.”

***

Kevin had given Andrew clear instruction to not tell Neil where he was. Andrew had told him he would tell him if he asked, which was as close as Kevin would get. Now, Kevin is standing at the luggage claim, searching the crowd for a face he’s seen almost entirely on his phone screen. He’s long since given into his infatuation with Basim, but he’s been putting off the big conversation until this trip. 

Basim looks, unfortunately, significantly more handsome in person. Kevin forgot how much taller he was, and just how dark his eyes were.

_Hey, stranger._

_Hey._

_Is this all of the baggage?_

_It began when my mother died—_

_Okay, silly man. Let’s go._ Basim laughs. Kevin has only ever heard that laugh over the crackle of his earbuds. It makes his chest hurt in an addicting way. The drive isn’t long, thought traffic holds them up a bit. They don’t talk much in the car, as it’s hard for Basim to sign and drive, but every now and then he’ll finger spell something, pointing out historical sites or parks. 

Basim is not under the time type of confinement as Kevin and the Foxes are. There are student athlete dorms, but they’re optional. Basim lives with his cousin in an apartment on campus. It’s spacious and quiet and empty. Being alone together makes Kevin kind of nervous.

 _Training._ Kevin signs.

Basim raises his eyebrows. _Lunch._

 _Exy._ Two hands in fists start together and then pull apart. One splays out, painting a picture of an Exy racquet. 

_Lunch._ Basim signs again. 

Kevin sighs, big and visible. _Fine. Lunch. Historical walk. Exy._

Basim just grins. 

` They grab lunch at a cafeteria style Mediterrainian place where Kevin can turn a gyro into a salad. He loves it. Afterwards, Kevin drags Basim around Atlanta and signs so much his fingers start to ache. He can’t help it, it’s a historical hotspot. When his hand starts to visibly slow and twitch, Basim takes it gently in his and softly kneads the joints.

Kevin pretends that he doesn't turn bright red.

They have home cooked salmon for dinner and fresh fruit for dessert.

They don’t practice Exy.

The second day they do, Kevin does have his morals. And it’s wonderful. He doesn't feel like he’s practicing, he feels like he’s goofing around. He’s not wasting any time, but they’re throwing jibes, insults, and jokes back and forth without a care. They get smoothies and Basim drags him to the gym to teach him volleyball. He’s not very good. He finds he doesn’t care much. 

They go to an arcade and get way to competitive with laser tag. Basim’s lack of hearing would normally put him at a disadvantage in a dark room, but the man has creepily good reflexes. They are on the same team the entire time and when the darkness starts to eat at Kevin’s mind, Basim presses into his side and shoots him so his vest lights up. 

Kevin nearly kisses him three separate times. 

They wander back to Basim’s apartment, laughing so hard they’re fingers are barely working and stuffed full of greasy arcade pizza. They sit on the couch and talk about nothing and everything. Basim rattles on about the stars and space exploration and Kevin waits patiently for his turn to talk about the evolution of the history of astronomical science. The sun has long since left when they calm down and Kevin feels anxiety bubble in his lungs.

_B._

_Yes?_

_What are we?_ ASL is a funny language. It forgoes words like the and is. So what Kevin actually signs is _We what?_

Basim paused a moment, his fingers twitching. It reminds Kevin of the way Nicky opens and closes his mouth when he’s looking for words. 

` _I am attracted to you, K._ They don’t sign each other's names. It takes too long and at the pace they sign, it’s sloppy. First letters work for them.

_I know._

_I know that you know. I have been waiting. I understand that you might not fully be aware or okay with some things, but I trust you enough to tell me if or when I cross a boundary. You have never told me to stop, or rejected me._

Kevin raises shaking hands. _I don’t want to reject you._

 _What do you want?_ _  
__I think,_ Kevin licks his lips. _I want to kiss you. I want to, to cuddle. So forth._ He averts his eyes. 

Basim reaches over and taps the side of his face, gently pushing it so they were looking at each other again.

_Okay._

_Okay?_

_Yes._

_I’m not sure about dating, I have a lot of trauma that you’d heard a bit about and I want to go pro and the world is not kind—_

Basim puts his hands over Kevins. _It’s okay. We take it at your speed. I am a deaf, gay man with Muslim immigrant parents. I understand._

_Thank you._

Basim nods. They sit for a moment.

Kevin lifts his hands again. _Can—?_ He gestures vaguely at Basim’s mouth. He tosses his head back and laughs. 

_Yes._

They scooch closer on the couch and Kevin feels a large hand come to rest on the back of his neck. Basim suddenly feels incredibly taller than him, looming over him even with mere inches.

_K._

“Yes?” Kevin says it outloud. They’re too close for him to sign, plus he’s not sure he can untangle his hands from Basim’s shirt right now.

_You’re too tense. Loosen your lips._

Kevin complies.

And then there is kissing.

It’s not spectacular. There’s no fireworks or dizziness or anything dramatic. But there is Basim. And there is Kevin, pulling him back in for more simply because he wants more because it is good. It’s right. It’s easy, effortless, him learning how to angle, how to shift so that they practically click together. How to bite, but not too hard, to slide his tongue in when he gasps, what it feels like to have his hands at the edge of Kevin’s shirt. 

They pull away to breathe and Kevin can feel Basim laughing against him.

 _Good?_ He signs.

Basim pulls back a little more to peck him on the forehead. _Hell yeah._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Leave a comment, a kudo, subscribe or hop on over to @monstersanonymous on Tumblr and talk to me there! Fic prompts and ideas, comments, what you had for lunch, I don't care I'm starved for attention.
> 
> The Raven Cycle Fans, check out my other works! I've got 2 one shots and I'm currently working on a multipchapter Pynch Superhero AU!


End file.
